


Clearing The Air

by SonofCalypso



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Conffessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Oneshot?, Polyamory Negotiations, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: After the battle with Meteora, while cleaning up the wreckage of the palace Tom and Marco have a talk.





	Clearing The Air

the castle was a mess. Queen moon was still nowhere to be found which left Star still as acting queen.  
She directed everyone but she was exhausted, they all were.  
Tom and Marco kept close by, the three of them never really wanting to be apart from one another after the day's events. Tom had lost Marco and he had been so afraid he almost lost Star too. Star and Marco? well, they felt the same. they needed each other near.  
"This is...hard without magic," grunted Star as she moved, shoveling a pile of rubble into a wheel barrel.  
Marco looked at her sadly.  
"I'm sorry you had to give up your wand Star." he sighed.  
"No. It really was never mine in the first place. Besides, I think... I think this is good for me. For the entire kingdom. It's hard...but I like it"  
Marco leaned in and gave Star a one-armed hug, the other holding the broom he had been using to sweep.  
over his shoulder, he could see Tom using his powers to incinerate piles of crumbled wall and stone.  
their eyes locked and the demon gave an awkward smile.  
Marco sighed, pulling away from Star.  
" I think I need to go talk to Tom. I'll be right back."  
Star wanted to ask what was going on. Marco looked so determined and yet so guilty. Had they gotten into another fight while she had been in the realm where magic was born?  
She made to fallow him but was immediately bombarded with people looking for orders and assistance.

Marco slowly made his way to Tom who was floating in the air blasting away all the rubble around him, eyes glowing as he chanted ancient and dark babbles in an echoing demonic voice. The demon prince stopped and stared down at the human before landing with a soft tap of his boots on the floor.  
They didn't say anything for a while both just standing there awkwardly trying to work through what they could say.  
"I'm sorry I kissed Star-"  
"I'm not mad you kissed Star-"  
they blinked at each other then tried again.  
"I'm sorry you go first_"  
"I'm sorry you go first-"  
They stared at each other again in frustration but them Marco smirked, Tom rolled his eyes but chuckled and before either knew it they were laughing.  
breathy relieved laughter, the kind with that held the sharp edge of desperation and disbelief.  
The two boys slumped to the floor still chuckling and smiling at each other, slowly lapsing into comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry I kissed Star." Marco breathed. Tom held up his hand and shook his head  
"It's ok. I was... kinda expecting it to happen anyway or figured it had happened already I guess. I thought I'd be angry but honestly and I was. believe me I was. But now, I'm just happy you're both ok."  
"Still... I'm sorry. Things have been weird between Star and me for a while now. Ever since she told me how she felt. but I was with Jackie and then... I wasn't but Star was with you." Marco fell back to lie on the ground, princess dress, and ponytail spilling over the floor like some kind melting chocolate-topped-strawberry-ice-cream-cake.  
Tom hesitated for a moment then crawled over and laid next to Marco.

"You know I was so jealous of you at first. I knew you and Star would have a bound I could never have with her. Especially after the blood moon ball." Tom said with a chuckle.  
"When you told me you kissed Star there was so much going on, I wasn't really able to process it but I was mad. jealous as hell but...I'm not sure exactly what I was jealous of. Even now."  
Marco turned his head to look at Tom questioningly. To which the demon sighed closing all 3 of his eyes and gritting his teeth.  
"I wasn't sure I was jealous and mad cause you kissed my girlfriend...or because my girlfriend was kissed by you."  
"Those are pretty much the same thing Tom." Marco chuckled, turning on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.  
"What are you trying to say, dude."  
"what I'm trying to say Diaz-" Tom growled eyes glowing red for a split second. Marco was unphased.  
"-Is that somewhere along the line, between all the fighting and the schemes, I came to see what draws Star to you. why I never really had a chance and why you're so important to her."

Tom was staring into Marco's eyes, all three boring into his soul like laser puppies on steroids. He was calm but there was agitation in his voice. like he was holding himself back. Marco almost wanted to reach out and run his hand down his arm to try and soothe him.  
"I meant what I said. You are my best friend Marco but I think at some point that feeling became something...more."

Was Tom really saying what Marco thought he was saying? Tom. liked him? Maybe even loved him, like he did Star? The way they both apparently did. He'd never considered it, being with another guy. but he would have lied if he said he never had a few fevered jerk-off sessions where one or two guys from his class slipped into the fray. Maybe even a few of Tom. Not that anyone could blame him, subjectively Tom was very attractive. Even for a 3 eyed, lavender-skinned, half demon with anger issues. No Marco had never considered himself Gay, Bi or even Pansexual to any degree but neither had he ever really been opposed to the idea. it had quite simply just never come up.

Marco blinked in disbelief, still staring dumbly at the demon as Tom flung his arm over his eyes and groaned.  
"Its selfish and wrong but I want you, but I don't want to lose Star. I want you both. I need you both."  
"If I tell you no would you go all stalker obsessive ex on me like you did star." Marco joked trying to lighten the mood.  
"At this point, now that I've accepted my feeling for you? yeah probably."

The earnestness and Seriousness in Tom's voice and in his stare sent a shiver down Marco's spine. He could almost see it, Tom trying every which way to woo him. trick him, deceive him into accepting his advances. He would turn into the old tom. After so much progress he would revert if he couldn't have Marco. Marco didn't like that. Being responsible for Tom backsliding back into the angry jaded person he had been. He also didn't like the idea of being chased after the same way Star had been, though he guessed persistence pays off. God, what was Star gonna say about his whole mess?  
With a sigh, Marco pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked over at the demon prince.  
"See you're mad. I've made it weird. I take it back just... we're still best friends right?" Tom groaned, attempting to sit up.  
Marco pushed him back down and leaned over him,  
"I guess it can't be helped. I want something more too"  
He did, he realized it now. What would his life be without Tom and Star? they had gone through all of this together. Through the drama, the fights, and the schemes. Through Ludo and Toffee and now Meteora. He wanted them with him forever.

Giving in before his nerves got the better of him, Marco tugged the collar of Tom's shirt (what little was sticking out of the breastplate) and leaned down, pressing his lips against the demon's. Tom didn't need much encouraging. his arms gripped Marco, long nails catching in the glittering pink and lavender fabric of his bodice.

"HEY YOU TWO!" came Star's Voice sounding beyond annoyed. Marco looked up in a panic. Star was a few feet way hands on her hips, foot tapping the ground.  
"CAN YOU STOP MAKING OUT AND GET BACK TO WORK!"  
Marco rushed to explain but Star stopped him.  
"It's ok Marco. This just means I don't have to worry about you two fighting anymore." She sighed with a smile.  
"Besides, I need you both and if this how that works out then cooooool. Ya girl will take what she can get"  
Marco just blinked and shook his head in shock. Was Star really ok with this?  
"Star-I-"  
"We'll talk about it all in detail later, ok Marco? but right now I really need you guys to get back to work."  
Marco nodded as Star shoved his discarded broom back at him. Tom was up too, behind him, arm slung over his shoulder as he saluted his girlfriend.  
"AS you wish my queen?" he said with a low dramatic bow.  
Star groaned throwing her hands up into the air before storming off.  
"ACTING QUEEN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this before I actually edited it because I was drunk and sad lol  
> I didn't realize it till just now when I was reading back through it.  
> anyway thanks for all the love on my Tomco drabble lol  
> comments and kudos keep me going so don't be shy


End file.
